


As Always

by unicorndads



Category: Gandrew - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorndads/pseuds/unicorndads
Summary: The squad looks up fanfiction and discover Gandrew.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	As Always

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what kind of fics/how many/etc exist for the others, so I just guessed (because I'm too lazy to do actual research). Those aren't even that important to the story anyway.
> 
> No disrespect to Garrett or Andrew. I love both of them. They are my dads even if they aren't an irl couple.

No one really knew how they got there. One moment they were searching through YouTube, the next they were looking to see if they were famous enough to have fanfics written about them. And it seems they were.

Fics about Shane were overwhelmingly about him and Ryland, though there were a handful shipping him with other YouTubers. There was one about him and Garrett, but as Shane clicked on it and began to skim through it, it became obvious that it was just a guess as their relationship pre-Ryland.

"Moving on," Ryland announced pointedly. "I'm sure the only fics about me is with you, Shane." He was right.

"My turn!" Morgan cheered out. There weren't too many, but the ones that stood out either paired her with Andrew or Garrett.

"Oh, we already knew people think you and Andrew should date," Shane reminded everyone.

"We also knew they ship me with Garrett," she added.

The group laughed at Garrett's wrinkled nose. "I love you, Morgan, but I'm too gay for you."

"Are you? My ex-boyfriends might disagree." Again, the room filled with hysteric laughter.

At the end of the couch, Andrew joined in but his heart wasn't fully in it. The idea of real people's lives being put together in such a way was almost unnerving to him. Garrett and Morgan? As if. And for himself, being shipped with someone he considered a sister made him feel pretty uncomfortable. He wished they group would stop there, not wanting to know who else people paired him with.

But of course, no such luck. "Garrett's turn," Shane decided. His fics consisted of repeated ones with Morgan, desperate fan girls trying to live out their crushes on him, and, shockingly, a few with Andrew.

Everyone turned to stare at Andrew to get his reaction. Garrett felt his heart stop as he took in the red-head's expression. He could tell that Andrew was trying hard not to react, but a nervous smile still made it's way onto his face. It was impossible to read his eyes though, which surprised him; he could almost always tell what his best friend was thinking.

"Now that would be something," Shane commented, exaggeratedly stroking his chin.

"Shane, stop it. Andrew's straight," Ryland scolded. "You have a bunch of fans, too, Andrew. I'm sure most of yours will respect your sexuality."

Andrew nodded a short nod, looking down at his hands. He didn't have a response, and he wasn't sure if he still had his voice anyway. His mouth had dried at all these labels being thrown about and assigned to him. He was happy without one - well, happy enough, he guessed.

Ryland was right - outside of the repeated fics with Garrett and Morgan, the rest were Andrew x female reader. Andrew supposed that should make him feel better, but for some reason it didn't.

"What was the point of this again?" Morgan asked once they reached the end of the results.

"Just curiosity," Ryland answered.

"Though, we could make this into a video..." Shane suggested, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh God," Ryland sighed, though he looked interested.

"What? Addressing my fan in parenthesis fics or something?" Garrett wondered, trying to think up other ways Shane could spin it.

"Yeah. Or we could, you know, act one out." Shane's voice teased like he was joking, but they could all see the gears turning in his head.

"Oh my god!" Morgan exclaimed. "That would be crazy. Which one would we even do though?"

"Something with all of us in it, obviously. Maybe something that would throw the viewers for a loop," Shane decided. "What about one of those Garrett/Andrew ones?"

"Shane..." Andrew objected weakly. He really didn't want to do this at all. He would be happy just filming this assured disaster.

"No, we don't want to put Andrew through that," Garrett quickly cut in.

"I was just joking! What about Garrett and Morgan then," Shane suggested next.

"I mean, it would be funny," Morgan contemplated, her voice bubbling with laughter.

Garrett wrinkled his nose once more in disapproval. Before he could object, Andrew barked out a short, "No." Everyone turned to him, expecting an explanation for the hint of anger in his voice. Andrew looked away, not having one.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to put Morgan through that either," Ryland chirped out, breaking the silence. Andrew clenched his hands for a moment before relaxing them.

"Yeah." Garrett forced out a chuckle, pushing away the resulting self deprecating thoughts for later. "Morgan deserves a good, straight man."

"So do you," Andrew blurted out. Again, everyone turned to him. Shane and Ryland started guffawing. "I mean, not the straight part, obviously," he mumbled, turning pink.

"Thanks," Garrett said gratefully, his voice softening, knowing the others were already moving on. He kept his eyes on the man next to him, willing him to look back up. He didn't.

"We shouldn't feed the fire with ships that aren't real. We have to do one with you and me," Ryland proposed to Shane.

"That's boring," Shane shrugged off. Ryland gasped, offended. "I mean!" Shane quickly continued, "I just mean because we're already together. So anything we do will be what we do already. It would just be a day in my life vlog."

Sensing a potential fight brewing, Garrett stood up. "It's getting late, so I'm gonna head out. Let me know if you're actually gonna go through with this idea though, I guess?"

"Alright, see you later."

"Night, Garr-Bear!"

"Andrew, you want a ride?" Garrett asked, turning to him hopefully. Andrew nodded silently and they quickly left.

Driving toward Andrew's apartment, Garrett couldn't help but replay the night in his mind. Particularly Andrews's odd response to learning that people shipped them together. _He must hate the idea._ "Hey, I'm sorry that people ship us," Garrett tentatively brought up at a red light. Andrew turned to look at him. Something about his dark eyes made Garrett's mouth dry up. He quickly looked back at the lights. Still red.

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault."

Garrett kept quiet, tapping the steering wheel nervously. It sure felt like his fault. If he hadn't been so vocal about how much he loved this man sitting next to him in Shane's videos, the truth about the extent of his feelings would never have been brought into question.

"It doesn't bother me, if that's what you're worried about," Andrew continued after a moment, realizing Garrett wasn't going to say anything.

"It is," Garrett admitted. "I just-. I mean, everyone knows you're straight. I don't want you worrying about that. It's just fun to have weird ships, I guess. Look at all these girls shipping themselves with me for no reason."

"There's a reason." The words slipped out without permission. Luckily, they were muttered quietly enough that Garrett didn't understand them.

"What?"

"Uh, I was asking if that bothered you," Andrew quickly lied. "Being shipped with women."

Garrett grimaced. Andrew was being so chill about this; if only he could be like him. He knew he could never lie to the man, though. "A little bit, yeah."

Andrew stewed on that information. Did it mean something that he wasn't bothered at all being shipped with Garrett? "I'm sorry," was all he could think to say.

"It's not your fault," Garrett repeated back to Andrew with a light smile.

With Garrett staring right at him, it suddenly registered that the car was no longer moving. Andrew glanced out the window, seeing his apartment complex. Was the drive always this short? "Oh. Thanks for the ride, Garr."

"Yeah, anytime. Have a good night. Love you."

Andrew felt his throat tighten. He didn't understand why. That was the normal goodbye between them, after all. "You too. Love you," he replied, as always.

As Garrett watched Andrew to make sure he made it inside okay, as he always did, he let out a heavy sigh. He hated that the night turned into what it did. Andrew deserved a peace of mind, and even the possibility of a male friend liking him would surely disrupt that.

Andrew wasn't sure what he was feeling as he paced in his small apartment. He was lonely of course, as he always was at his place - he spent the majority of his time with the squad or just Garrett one on one. A part of him wished he had asked to stay with Garrett, but after tonight, Garrett certainly wanted to be alone and not reminded of _those_ fics.

By the time he settled in his bed, laptop in hand, Andrew's mind had reluctantly decided to just check out one of the fics real quick. If was purely out of curiosity, he told himself. Anything he would read would obviously be a hundred percent fiction.

He selected a random fic and let his eyes roam over the words. It started out simply enough, with Garrett pining over him. _That could hardly be true,_ Andrew thought almost bitterly. Early on in their relationship, he had briefly considered the idea of Garrett falling for him, but he quickly shoved it away. Just because Garrett was gay, it didn't mean he would develop feelings for him. Besides, he wasn't good enough for Garrett anyway.

Andrew finally made his appearance in the story, knocking on Garrett's door. Let inside, he began monologuing, confessing that he had been holding back all of these years and that he was actually head over heels in love with Garrett. The real Andrew laughed at this, but he couldn't ignore the feeling of unease developing in the pit of his stomach.

In less than a paragraph, Garrett and Andrew had begun kissing passionately and stripping one another. Stunned, Andrew scrolled up to see that he had accidentally clicked on an explicit fanfic. His fingers hurried to return to where he was, involuntarily eager to keep reading. 

As the actions between the men became more and more sexual, Andrew felt himself begin to react. Ashamed, he reached down and began to palm his hardening member. He tried not to think too much about it or how disgusted Garrett would be if he knew.

Little did he know, Garrett was in the same situation, reading the same fanfic. As soon as he had gotten home, he couldn't stop himself from pulling up an explicit story on his phone. He hated himself for it, but he needed to live in this fantasy even if for just a few moments.

It was easy for Garrett to get going, with what he had admittedly thought about more than he should written out so plainly in words. Picturing what was being described was a piece of cake, just another night where he allowed himself to entertain the thought of feeling Andrew, licking the sweat off his back, being engulfed and filling him up. He moaned as he stroked himself, taken completely with this fantasy he knew deep down Andrew would be repulsed by.

Andrew was glad he lived alone at the moment, unable to keep his voice from raising as images of Garrett's broad body above him, his hot breath on his skin, filled his head. His eyes still skimmed the smut on his screen, but his mind took the lead in the scenario playing out. Soon, imagining being with his friend in such a way became too much. He groaned out Garrett's name as he climaxed, his legs shaking and toes flexing into his bed sheets. 

His heart still racing, he grappled for his phone and because of, or maybe despite his foggy head, he typed out a message to Garrett with trembling fingers: **Missing you.**

Eyes shut tightly and head thrown back, Garrett's hand didn't slow down when he felt his phone buzz in his other one. His eyelids fluttered open, taking in the fuzzy image of a text popping up. It was from Andrew. _Andrew._ Garrett's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he exploded, hissing out his best friend's name.

Panting, he hurried to open up Andrew's text, warming at the words. His fingers moved faster than his mind, so he ended up texting back: **Me too. Wish you were here.**

He quickly cleaned himself up, his dream of sleeping with Andrew quickly fading. He knew that what happened in the story would never - could never - happen in real life. It was a heartbreaking reality, but he was used to it at this point. As long as Andrew was happy with their relationship, he was too.

A sense of utter despair fell over Andrew as he came down from his high. What had he done? He couldn't believe he jerked off to the idea of having sex with Garrett. His sweet, handsome, lovely friend who deserved someone who was way more sure of themselves than Andrew was. He didn't know what all this meant - was he sexually attracted to his best friend? And if that was true, was he romantically attracted to him? God, it was all so confusing.

When he saw Garrett's response, he felt his body calm. No matter what, he was grateful to have a friend like him. 

**I can be over in twenty?**

**I'll be waiting. :)**

Andrew got off the bed shakily and put his laptop away. He cleaned up, hurrying so he could be with Garrett as soon as possible. He didn't really know what would happen when he saw Garrett. Thoughts of doing what he did in that story - knocking on his door, confessing his confusing feelings, kissing him... - played over and over again in his head as he gathered his things and got in his car. As he drove over, though, he knew none of that would actually happen. He would just smile and enjoy the his best friend's company, as he always did.


End file.
